I, Nagihiko Fujisaki
by That Was Careless
Summary: I didn't know what to title this... so I just put 'I, Nagihiko Fujisaki' because he says that a lot. Lul. Anyway; it's an autobiography by Nagi about his life and everything that happens to him. -- Discontinued.
1. Mountains

**My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, and this is my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 1: Mountains**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time in a magical land... No, that's not how my story begins. Sorry if that's the kind of story you're looking for, but you've got the wrong person. My life is a total and complete mess. A winding road with bumps along the way. No, more like _mountains_ along the way. Sometimes these 'mountains' improved my life, but most of them just made it worse. My first mountain?

Family tradition. You see, in my family, everyone is required to learn the art of Japanese dance. Both girls _and_ boys. Which means, until I had completely mastered the art, I had to dress in girls clothing, go by a girl's name, and play the girl's role. So, until sixth grade, I was Nadeshiko Fujisaki. That's what everyone knew me as, that's who I was. The only people in my life that knew the true me was my family. In fifth grade I met Amu Hinamori, a transfer student with three--later to be four--Guardian Charas. Which means she was the newest member of the Guardians. Soon after meeting her, we became good friends. I wondered how I was going to be able to tell her that I was truly Nagihiko, not Nadeshiko. I soon came up with a plan on how to tell her, but it was intercepted by the family tradition. It was the end of the school year and I was going to Europe to study dance abroad. This tore Amu apart because she was so attached to Nadeshiko. When I first met Amu as Nagi, the real me, I told her that Nadeshiko was my twin sister. Then, when I came back to Seiyo Academy, I was Nagihiko... Amu still thinks that Nadeshiko is somewhere out there learning dance all around the world. This is what makes me mad, I can't tell Amu. Which brings me to my second mountain.

Amu Hinamori. People have already started trying to push us together. It might be because of when I first met her... someone asked me if we were on a date and I said yes. Then again, it could've been when I was trying to be forced into joining nearly all of the sports teams and escaped the school, with Amu in my arms. Anyway, now people get excited when they see us together. Really, we're only good friends because of Nadeshiko. I can't tell her that Nadeshiko isn't really my twin, that I _am_ Nadeshiko. If I did that, it would complicate my life even more. But I like someone else, that's why it makes me mad when people think we should be a couple. The person I like... well, I'd rather not talk about her. She's my third mountain.

After meeting this girl, we became instant rivals. Instant rivals for Amu. She was jealous of my friendship with Amu. This girl, she knows that I am Nadeshiko, and she knows that Amu is really attached to Nadeshiko. But she wants to be Amu's best friend, she doesn't want that spot taken by Nadeshiko. Every time anyone brings up Nadeshiko, Amu starts rambling about how great she is and how they were best friends and how she misses Nadeshiko _so_ much. Now the girl I like hates my guts because I won't tell Amu that Nadeshiko... doesn't really 'exist.' Now I can never tell Amu about this or she'd be really mad and wonder why I didn't tell her in the first place. My fourth mountain... I guess this ties in with the Amu mountain, but this is about telling Amu, not getting into a relationship with Amu.

Telling Amu about Nadeshiko. This isn't going to happen, unless I can find a way to tell her without any issues of things going wrong and our friendship ruined. Now, if I do tell her... things might be better. But as long as I don't get the wording wrong. Then things will get confusing, explaining my situation will be sort of rough. I don't think I'll be able to tell her any time soon, but that's okay. I can work around that, I don't think I'll be in a situation where I absolutely _have_ to tell Amu that I'm Nadeshiko in the near future. At least I hope I won't.

* * *

**Okay, so this looks short, but it's in huge paragraphs, so shuddup. :3**

**Anyway; I hope you guys like this so far... I'm not even sure myself where it's gonna end up, so just be patient. (:**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 2: Love**

* * *

Mmm... love. That's a very complicated subject, if you ask me. There's the friendly-love, the love-love, and family-love. Example one, I love Kukai. As a friend. Or, Amu. I love her, sure. As a friend, though. Not like everyone else thinks I do, but don't get me started on _that_. But, the love-love... that's the one I always have problems with. It's not like I'm in love with more than one person and can't decide, that's the problem Amu has. Also, it's not that I'm not sure if I love someone, but the issue is that I don't know how to tell this person how I feel because she hates me. Okay, I'll come clean. I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, am madly in love with Rima Mashiro. There. That was easy enough, but how am I supposed to tell Rima?

The worst possible thing that could happen is that she rejects me and maybe even hates me more... the best possible outcome is that she feels the same way and admits to it, then we live happily ever after. Judging on how my life has gone so far, that's probably not going to happen. There's a slight chance it will, but it's not probable.

Okay, I've come up with a plan. I go to Amu, tell her how I feel about Rima, and then ask her how to tell Rima. Or just ask her if Rima even likes me back... anyway; the best time to carry out this plan would be in homeroom. Rima won't be there and I sit next to Amu.

**In Homeroom**

"Hey... Amu." I said, obviously to Amu.

"No talking please, Nagihiko!" Shouted Nikaidou. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I got out a piece of paper and began writing on it:

_I like Rima._

_Then I passed it to Amu sneakily. **(A/N: Is this even a word? Lol, spell check didn't say anything about it.) **I could see her writing back out of the corner of my eye. She then slid the paper back to me just as 'sneakily'._

_Aww, really? You two would be a cute couple if it weren't for the height difference._

I figured she'd say something about our heights... now I just have to ask if Rima likes me back.

_So... does Rima like me? If she does; how TF do I tell her?_

The 'TF' was underlined more than once... I slid the note back to Amu and waited for a response.

_I don't know, we don't talk about stuff like that. And... just tell her. Don't worry, Rima really isn't as mean as she looks. AND... she doesn't really hate you, you know that right?_

I, in fact, did _not_ know that Rima actually didn't hate me. I'm not sure about telling her, but I'll work at it bit by bit.

First I have to at least get to know her some, be her friend. Then, once I'm comfortable around Rima, I'll tell her. Maybe I'll even like her more once I get to see her other sides.

**At The Guardian Meeting**

Today we were working in pairs. Normally, Amu and Rima worked together, sometimes Rima and Yaya and Amu would work with Tadase, but today I was planning on changing that. I had told Tadase before hand to pair up Rima and I.

"Alright; today we're working in pairs. I'll assign you each to your partner." Tadase began ordering us around... as always. "Amu, you and I will work together. Rima, you're working with Nagi. Hikaru and Rikka, you'll observe together. Yaya, you'll help keep Hikaru and Rikka in check, right?"

Yaya nodded excitedly at her new job. I knew she wouldn't mind. Rima, on the other hand, _did_ mind. She glared at me from across the table. Sort of a why-the-hell-were-we-partnered-together glare mixed with a if-you-screw-this-up-I-will-be-sure-to-kill-you glare.

Wonderful. We began our work and for the first five minutes it was silent and awkward. Then I spoke up.

"You're probably wondering why we got paired together, right?"

She nodded, not one to talk much.

"Well... I just wanted to get to know you, I guess. Hating each other isn't all that fun, really."

"Hate is a strong word. I don't _hate_ you." AMU DIDN'T LIE! Yesss, it's a miracle.

"You... don't hate me?"

"No, I only act that way towards you because I thought you hated me."

Oh. Crap. "Um... same here. I only hated you because I thought you hated me."

We both started laughing. This was great, she doesn't really hate me. Now that that's cleared up...

"So..." she began. "I'm kind of glad we got assigned to each other."

... Is it possible? Could she like me too? "Why is that?" I said calmly, but on the inside I was really nervous.

"Uh, because, I uh... wanted to get to know you, too." She said with a weak smile.

Well, I was able to hide my nervous-ness... she on the other hand was not. But since she _was_ nervous...? Once again, a possibility that she likes me.

"Cool." I said. Then Kusukusu came up behind Rima's shoulder.

"Rima..." she began.

"What?!" Rima yelled, I think a bit too harshly.

"Jeez, calm down. I just think you should be honest with Nagihiko."

Rima glanced at me, and then I think she got more nervous. "Uhm... about... w-what?"

"You know damn well what!" I never knew Kusukusu was that... uh... I don't know how to say it. But I never thought she cussed.

"Ugh... you know he can hear you, right?" Rima then looked at me.

"Yes, you need to tell him!"

"TELL ME WHAT?!" I yelled, accidentally getting the attention of all of the Guardians. Crap.

"Oh wow, Nagi... look what you did." Rima looked around at everyone staring at us.

"You guys... sorry... get back to work!" Crap crap crap! I turned back to Rima. "Tell me what?" I said, more quietly.

"N-nothing."

I insisted she tell me. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I'll tell you Monday, okay?" She repeated.

I laughed, "okay."

* * *

**A reminder: R&R. Or you die. (:**


	3. UGHH NOTICE!

**Okay... AUTHOR'S NOTICE. XD**

**So the thing is... I might not be able to write for a while because my computer is messed up or something. )_)**

**Anyway... that's all I have to say... just that I might not update for a while.**


	4. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Facebook.**

**Chapter 3- Sleepless**

**

* * *

  
**

So, Rima was going to tell me whatever it was, whatever Kusukusu wanted me to know, on Monday. Could it be that she liked me as well? Oh, I hoped so. I had a two-day wait for this news and I know it will seem like a very long time, mainly because of the tension between us on Friday. Maybe there was a real reason that she was glad we got paired together, other than wanting to get to know me.

Anyway, enough daydreaming about Rima. I have chores to do. First; the dishes. Fun fun!

After doing the dishes, I had some free time to do what I wanted. The one thing I need to do is get on Facebook. Okay, so I don't _need_ to get on Facebook, but if Rima is on, I'll force her into telling me what it is she has to tell me. I signed on using my email, (obviously this isn't the email that Amu knows), and password, nagilovesbball4269. It's okay, I change my password every day, so I'm not worried about anyone stealing it. As soon as I got signed on, I checked to see who was on. One person. Rima. YES! I immediately opened up a chat window with her and quickly typed in,

'_what was it u wanted 2 tell me?' _

and waited for a response. A minute later, she responded.

'_id rather tell u in person but since u insist, I like someone and need help on how 2 tell them. I cant rly tell amu cuz she'll get mad me.' _

That was one of the longest responses I've ever gotten. Wait, wait… so she doesn't like me? And why would Amu get mad at her for liking this person? Unless it was Tadase, Ikuto, or Kairi, I don't see a reason for her to get mad… so I just responded with:

'_let them know how u feel. The worse that can happen is tht they don't like u back or they like someone else. Thts what happened 2 me.'_

After I hit enter, I somewhat regretted my decision to say that. A part of me was hoping that she would understand I was talking about her, when another part of me was saying "why in the world did you just tell her that?" Then I noticed she had responded while I was freaking out.

'_ok then I'll tell em when I see em at school Monday… jw; who was it u liked?'_

Crap. Crap. Crap.

'_I'll tell u if u tell me who u like'_

'_you'll see when I confess on Monday then.'_

I want her to like me back so badly… I knew it wouldn't end up that way, anyway. My terrible life continues to disappoint me. As expected. Then I noticed she was still online.

_Rima…_

I typed that in, then hit enter. She responded almost immediately.

…_yes?_

I didn't know what to say, so I just wrote what I wanted to know.

_Is it possible… that I'm the person u like?_

I hit backspace a few times, enough to clear 'that I'm the person u like?' and wrote:

_That u could tell me who it is u like right now?_

That was NOT what I meant to write… I just chickened out. Classic me… I hit enter and waited for a response. It took nearly a minute, which seemed like a long time. I guess she was debating on whether or not to tell me.

_Well u probly don't know him…_

I stopped there. I knew it, it wasn't me. Wait, what was I doing even thinking it was me? This is RIMA MASHIRO we're talking about. I continued reading.

_Jukai Yokida_

No, I have no clue who he is. But he better be darn cute if Rima likes him… I think I'm getting just a little too obsessed.

_nahh idk him :P_

I told her. I guess I don't have anything to wait for tomorrow. Rima and I talked for a little bit and, in what seemed like no time, she had to go. I checked the clock quickly. 1 PM?! What the…? How could I have stayed up that late talking to Rima? Oh well, I guess we are getting a little closer after all.

I did all the usual 'preparations' and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing. I decided not to answer it and eventually just fell asleep again.

When I officially woke up at around 10 o'clock I checked to see who had called me. Sanjo-kun. What was he doing calling me that early? I slid my phone out and began texting him. I pretty much told him sorry for not answering and asked why he called. He responded in no time.

_oh i just wanted 2 give u a heads up cuz im comin back into town_

_cool i'll tell amu_

_no dont. i want it 2 b a surprise 4 her._

_oh ok. jw; how long r u gonna be staying?_

_moving back, hopefully permanently._

Amu is going to be... what's the word I'm looking for? Ecstatic. Yes, that's it. At least I have something to look forward to today... finally. It doesn't pertain directly to me, but at least it's something. Yay, more chores need to be done.

After taking out the trash, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, and cleaning my room up a bit it was 7 PM. I checked my phone for any messages and saw that I had two. The first one that caught my eye was from a number that I didn't have in my contacts. The second was from Amu, but I disregarded it for the time being and opened the other.

_hay nagiii! guess who._

The only people I know that don't have my number are Ikuto, Rima, and Tadase. I don't think Ikuto would say 'hay', but for Tadase and Rima, it was plausible. Since Amu has a tight connection with all three of these people, I opened her message before I replied, thinking it might have something to do with the other.

_gave rima ur numba, hope u dont mind! (:_

So it was Rima... Great, now I get to hear her ramble on about that Yokida whatever guy. Ugh, it just kills me to see him get her. He better deserve her. Something as... incredible... as Rima deserves something pretty amazing. Okay, so what if I have fallen head over heels? Which is unusual for a guy because for most of them, all they seem to want to do is talk about sex and anything pertaining to it. I, unlike them, am very mature and I love Rima for... reasons that have nothing to do with anything sexual. I guess having to pretend to be a girl for most of my life (so far) had a little impact on me.

Enough about that, it just makes me nervous even thinking about her. I sent Rima a message saying that Amu told me about giving her my number. After sending the message, I set my phone down and walked over to the closet to change out of my pajamas. As soon as I opened the door my phone buzzed and I smiled, knowing it was her. I picked up the phone and read the message.

_oh durn, why'd she tell u?! that ruined the fun. i wanted it to be a surprise, lol._

I wondered why she wanted it to be a surprise... maybe the same reason Kairi wants it to be a surprise that he's coming back to Amu? She's secretly in love with me, too! 'Whoa, wait Nagi... you're getting waaay ahead of yourself.' I thought to myself. 'Why don't you just ASK?' Wow, I facepalm'd myself for not doing that last time and also for not thinking of this earlier. I sent a reply:

_hahaha-- whyd u want it 2 b a surprise? jw. (:_

_uh haha no reason. i just figured we could keep in touch better w/ this now tht we r friends. we r friends now rite?_

I kinda wondered why she asked...

_yah of course we're frans now. lol so watcha been up 2? readin gag comics???_

_hmm... maybe (: lolRIMA LIED_

_???_

_kusukusu! thank you SO MUCH._

_um wtf? u lied...? what abt?_

_its nothin_

_tell me_

_sighh._

_TELL ME. NOW._

_you are so damn consistent._

_i refuse to give up. tell me._

_the confession. tomorrow._

_what abt it?_

_can i just tell u in person?_

_no._

_yes._

_no._

_yes._

_whatever. tell me monday! no excuses._

_fine._

After that I sent nor received any texts. So if anything, I would say it was a little awkward. Now I have two things to be excited about, at least; Kairi is coming back, permanently and Rima is going to tell me the 'truth' about her confession to Yokida whatever-his-name-is tomorrow, whatever the truth is... Also; as of now, I am very thankful for Kusukusu. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't know that Rima was 'lying' about anything and I wouldn't be finding out the 'truth' tomorrow. Perhaps Yokida doesn't exist and she was just using him to get a rise out of me because she secretly likes me? That's the best-case scenario. But with everything that happens in my life, that's not very probable of happening. So it's most likely going to be that she doesn't like Yokida but she likes Kukai or maybe someone from the basketball team? That would be even worse because they're my friends, and I would have to see them together every single day. Oh, the suffering. I'm still excited about hearing the truth, though. But after Monday happened, I wasn't all that excited about the truth... I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's recap a bit.

Action: Rima and I get partnered together.

Effect: I think maybe she likes me and get excited.

Action: She claims to have something to tell me on Monday.

Effect: I think she likes me and get excited.

Action: I persuade her into telling me what it is via Facebook, she confesses that she likes someone and needs advice on how to tell them.

Effect: I help her out even though I'm pissed.

Action: We talk for about six hours and become better 'friends', I guess you could call it.

Effect: I'm almost over it.

Action: I find out Kairi is coming back.

Effect: I finally have something to look forward to that cannot be changed.

Action: Rima gets my number from Amu and texts me.

Effect: My heart rate speeds up. **(A/N: LOL! Awwz.)**

Action: Kusukusu says that Rima lied about the confession, I'll supposedly find out the truth on Monday.

Effect: I have another thing to look forward to, yet... I CAN'T SLEEP ON ALL OF THIS TONIGHT!

* * *

**Look at me, a pathetic mess... I'm aww-ing at my own story. What is wrong with me? Apparently, everything.**

**Anywayzz; R&R~!**


	5. Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 4- Return**

**

* * *

**

"Kairi!" Amu squealed as she ran up to him and gave him a smothering hug. Tadase welcomed him back but was insanely jealous at the sight of Amu hugging him. I guess he never got over the fact that Kairi confessed to Amu first.

I had bags under my eyes because of the no-sleep thing... which Rima made a point to make fun of. Also; I was told the truth. It seems as if my best-case scenario is going as planned. Rima wasn't going to confess to Yokida. She doesn't even like him, but he does exist. Supposedly it was just an excuse to "start a conversation". Pfft. Rima said she does like someone, but she won't tell me who. She won't even give me a hint! But that's... whatever.

The one good thing about to day was that, on the subject of the second mountain, people no longer want Amu and myself to pair up, but it now seems that the ideal couple is Amu and Kairi. He didn't come back JUST for Amu, but because of said 'personal reasons'. I'm hoping they pair up; that will get rid of my second mountain. Plus, they're a cute couple anyway.

Also; I'm thinking of confessing to Rima. Well, once we're alone and I don't have to worry about anyone hearing my sad, awkward, and extremely embarrassing attempt at a confession. But I have to find a time when we're alone. I'll get her after the Guardian meeting this afternoon.

I talked to Kairi some and there seems to be a little complication in my confession plan. He said he was going to ask out Amu after the Guardian meeting. This is terrible, but it also reminded me that I need to tell Amu about the, er, secret... that I am Nadeshiko. I'll tell her sometime soon, like... within the next two weeks. Probably not this week because I've got tons of stuff to do and I don't need anything else to worry about. So I'll tell her next week, most likely.

After going through a few classes, I was one class away from the end of school, which denoted the beginning of the Guardian meeting. I've got to get Kairi to change his mind about asking Amu out at that time.

"Hey, man." I said as I walked up to him. "Uh... can your plan-thingy with Amu wait another day? I was sorta planning on confessing to Rima then, too." I asked him the question, trying no to sound rude.

"Sorry, but... it can hardly wait. It's not that I'm anticipating it, or that I'm anxious. But there's more to it than that. I'm worried that, now that I'm back, Tadase is going to be jealous and he might act on that impulse and get to Amu before I do. Then moving back would be just a waste for the most part. Don't get me wrong, Tadase is my friend, but I _love _Amu. Nothing can ever change that. Now that I'm a man worthy of her, I have to do what I can to convince her that we belong together, because we do." He trailed off. I guess my confession to Rima will have to wait.

Which is great because I will totally be prepared tomorrow. **(A/N: That's sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell... because you can obviously tell what's meant to be sarcastic and what isn't through text!) **Ugh, I planned so much for this and now I can't confess? We don't even have a guardian meeting tomorrow! It'll be put off for two days, then. I'll be half-insane because the wait will destroy my mind. Cynical much? Yeah, that's me. It figures I get this result out of my miserable life...

"Nagi? You listening?" Crap, I completely forgot Kairi was talking to me.

"Oh, yeah... sorry. I zoned out a bit." I answered half-awake. I was really tired and hoping I didn't fall asleep before this class was over.

"Mkay. Then; where was I? Oh yes, Rima... you two would be very adorable together."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say the word adorable. Honestly, I don't think I've heard anyone in this series say the word adorable."

"In this series? What do you mean?"

"Oh, what? Nothing. What? Sure, yeah. We'd be cute together. Yeah, I guess." Well I was really flustrated now. **(A/N: OMG YES! I found a way to insert Mrs. Haynes's word into muh storay. *success*)**

"Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I can tell."

Just then, Rima walked up behind Kairi. I spotted her immediately and I could feel my face getting a little red. I wondered how much of the conversation she had heard.

"Hey, guys." She said, standing beside us both.

"Uhm... how much of that did you hear?" Kairi asked her before I could.

"I just got here, so all I heard was that Nagi is tired, which is obvious because of the bags under his eyes. Makes him look like that L guy. Aside from the hair." I told you she made fun of it.

"L?" I asked.

"Death Note."

"OHH! L."

She rolled her eyes at my confusion. I guess we were still enemies, too. Frienemies, or whatever... **(A/N: A NEOLOGISM!! Okay, so it's not new. Shuddup.)**

"Please tell me who it is you like~!" I begged with puppy-dog eyes and a very sweet smile.

"No." She said and looked away. Her face got red. "I'll tell you if Kairi leaves."

"Why does Kairi have to leave?" I asked, looking at Kairi.

"I don't want anyone to know, because this should only be between me and you."

"Fine. Kairi..." He walked away. "So who is it?!" I asked, maybe this would get rid of my little confession issue.

I was taken aback by her answer.

* * *

**HAHA CLIFFIE! I WIN. YOU LOST. THE GAME. (:**

**Kso, I'm hyper. Shuddup. (:**

**R&R!!**


	6. Love Turns To Hate?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 5- Love Turns To Hate?**

**

* * *

**

_RECAP: I was taken aback by her answer._

"The answer is... you. It always has been and always will be you." That was her answer. I couldn't believe it. This was, by far, the highlight of my miserable life. As soon as she answered, she began walking away. Reason unknown. **(A/N: WTF?)**

I followed after her and when I got caught up with her, I grabbed her arm as gently as I could and she turned around. Her face was blood-red and not of embarrassment, but because she was laughing.

"Rima..." I began to say before I noticed the laughter. "Wh... what?" I was genuinely confused.

"PFFT!! You honestly believed that?" She said in between laughs. It's official. I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, hate Rima Mashiro.

"I hate you. So much." I told her and she began laughing maniacally. "You are pure evil!!"

"Wait, do you... like me?!" She turned serious for a moment.

"WHAT?! NO! I never said that!!" I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"YOU DO LIKE ME!"

"Oh God, NO!"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vein, Nagi." I never knew Rima was so religious.

"Better than GD." I told her.

"True, but ANYWAY! Tell the truth! You like me, don't you??"

"No, I don't!" I kept up the lying. I won't give up.

"Meh, whatever."

Rhythm popped up over my shoulder. "Rima and Nagi, sittin' in a tree..." he continued singing as Kusukusu joined in. I grabbed Rhythm and shoved him in my pocket, which is probably some form of assault, but I didn't care at the time being. I turned around and walked away, class was over. Now onto the Guardian meeting.

We went over the usual stuff and I found out that today, once again, we were working in partners. My first hope was that I got paired with Kairi, but he got paired with... RIMA?! I'm surprised Tadase made that choice, but then again... he'd do anything to keep Amu for himself. Except; he didn't. Because I was partnered with Amu... and Tadase looked over Hikaru and Rikka. I'm surprised the king gave himself such a petty commoner job! So... Amu. Yeah, she's nice enough. She used to be my best friend, after all. I glanced at Rima, my replacement. She glared back, jealous that I was paired up with Amu. Hah, serves her right after what she did to me.

Amu and I started our work with minimal conversation. Then I decided to tell her about what her evil midget friend did. **(A/N: Funny, I just envisioned Chuy (sp?) from Chelsea Lately... EVIL MIDGET. XD)**

"I hate Rima." I said casually, and continued my work. It was the truth, I hated her.

Amu stopped her work and looked at me. I kept working. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!" She screamed, obviously forgetting there were people around. She got both Rima and Tadase's attention. **(A/N: What's with this story and people yelling things in the Guardian meeting?)**

"You know I love you, Amu-chan, but please refrain from yelling during the meetings." Tadase said in his timid-yet-kingly voice.

Rima looked away, noticing I was looking at her. I glanced at Kairi who rolled his eyes at Tadase. Amu was blushing... epic failure at love. Then I got an idea. I guess this was the one chance I had at this. I ignored Amu's comment, and went on to another subject. A touchy one for me, but it needs to be known.

"Amu... I have to tell you something." I had to word this the right way so I wouldn't seem like a complete jerk. **(A/N: I just envisioned my homeroom yelling "Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" because they do that all the time. (_( You're a jerk. I know. You're a jerk. I know... lalala. Hyper. :3) **"My family has this tradition where everyone--boys and girls--have to master the art of traditional Japanese dance. Which means that, until we have finished that, guys must take on the personality of a girl. We must dress like a girl, go by a girl's name, etcetera. Amu... Nadeshiko isn't _really _my twin because, I _am_ Nadeshiko." There was a moment when we just sat there, in silence. Then Amu attacked.

"NADESHIKO!!" she gave me a smothering hug like she did to Kairi. That was not what I was expecting. She pulled away and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rima was red with fury. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why didn't you tell me before? I'm not mad or anything, but--" she was interrupted by Rima getting up out of her chair and walking out of the Guardian meeting in silence. I started to follow after her but Kairi stopped me.

"She'll be fine. Just let her go this time." He told me. I'd really done it now. She hates me to and now any chance of us being together is gone. And, even though I said I hated her... I didn't mean it. I really do love her, I was just mad and acted on impulse.

It turns out Rima left at the best time, because the Guardian meeting was over. I didn't bother trying to spy on Kairi asking out Amu, he made me leave... I wonder what happened. Okayy, I lied... I hid behind the bushes, waited until they left to go. But let's explain this in Kairi's POV, shall we?

***Kairi's POV* (OMG; this is the first time we've switched POVs!! *GASP&&HYPERVENTILATE* XD kso, POV-switch... NOW~!)**

"What'd you want?" Amu asked nicely after I had asked her to stay behind so we could talk.

"Uh.. you know how I confessed last year, right? Well... now I think I'm a man worthy of you and that's one of the reasons I came back." She looked up at me and I stared back into her beautiful yellow eyes. "I was wondering, do you want to go to Utau's concert on Saturday after school?" **(A/N: Some of you may be thinking; wtf-- just a few chapters -or maybe that was just one, lol- ago they didn't have school on Saturdays! Well, I was informed by someone -lol, it's in my reviews- that they do, in fact, have school on Saturdays in Japan. So... I'm changing it. If it's too complicated for you, get over it. (: Kthnxbai)**

"I'd love to." She said with a smile. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Yeah... so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Obviously a rhetorical question...

"I guess. Uh, bye."

We both walked out.

***Rima's POV* (Another POV-switch? What is this, a circus?!)**

Ugh. Does he not get it? He is _such _a jerk! I sat outside the Royal Garden in rage, sadness, and even a little bit of love. The door opened, which scared me half to death because I thought everyone had left by now. Kairi and Amu already left, it made me sick to see them walking out so happy. Amu attempted to stop by and ask me what was wrong, but I told her nothing and she left with Kairi. I turned around to see Nagihiko standing behind me.

"Um... hi." He said. I wasn't in the mood for conversation, so I just stood up, faced him and said:

"I don't want to talk to you. Ever. Please leave me alone." I began to turn around when he got a hold of my hand. **(A/N: What's with this story and grabbing people's hand/arm??) **I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back towards him. "Nagi. Let go." I demanded.

"Answer me something."

What in the world... who says 'answer me something' anymore? "Fine."

"Why do you get so jealous about me and Amu?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to be polite, but I wasn't going to let him slide by with just that.

"Anything but that."

"Did you mean what you said or were you truly kidding... about... us."

I should've turned around and left right then, but he was still holding my hand. Not in a romantic kind of way, either. "I won't answer that one, either."

He sighed. "Fine then, why are you mad?" If you don't answer this, I'll be forced to crush your hand. I'm sure it will be easy." **(A/N: That was... a bit OOC. Lul. NAGI ISH SO VIOLENT!)**

I didn't think he would do that, but I wasn't going to take a chance. "I'm not jealous of you because I'm afraid you're trying to steal Amu from me. I'm jealous of Amu because she knows you much better than I do and... you two are... closer than we are." Well, I told the truth.

"So... you do like me?" He asked, confused. He dropped my hand. I took that opportunity to walk away. Or, run. No, it wasn't a full run. So speed-walk. I took that opportunity to speed-walk away.

* * *

**You guise. This chapter was confusing. I think. Maybe. Not as confusing as the last two, but confusing enough. XD**

**All the A/N's... sorry 'bout that. I'm hyper (as always) so yuh. :P**

**R&R. (:**

**BTW; I'm sorry, to everyone who reads I'm In Love With My Best Friend (MBF for now), I know I haven't updated in forevar... I'll try to update before the week is over. I've got so much crap to do for school and everything. If you've ever read Animal Farm, you know the suffering I'm going through here.**

**ALSO!! I changed the two main characters so any confusion about Amuhiko-ness will be resolved, and the name is now I, Nagihiko Fujisaki becos he says that a lot, plus the sequel title would have to go along with that, and what goes along with My Story? XD**


	7. Jealousy and a Valentine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 7- Jealousy and a Valentine**

**

* * *

**

***Nagi's POV***

How could I have just let her go like that? I wonder what she was thinking when she told me that... could it be that she truly likes me? Well, she obviously does since she wants to be closer to me; or maybe she means just as friends. I wish I could go back in time and just tell her how I feel. Unless; she was kidding about what she said, like last time. I would hate her even more for that. Okay; so I don't really _hate_ her for doing that to me. I guess I just over-reacted. Honestly, after that I think I liked her more. I started thinking about her much more and thinking things through a bit. My life is a complicated thing...

I was sprawled across my bed going over everything that happened earlier today. It was a lot to process, even for me. And I have the mind capacity of... okay, I don't know what I have the mind capacity of. To be honest, I don't know that much about animals and/or other species to contemplate what animal my mind capacity was most similar to. What is wrong with me? I'm actually talking, or thinking rather, intelligently.

I went to sleep early that night. I didn't really want to think about anything that much, so I eventually decided it would be best if I slept. That wasn't the best option. I had the worst dreams that were seemingly real. It was very odd. They were the kind of dreams you wake up and think "did that just happen or was I... dreaming? Yeah. I was dreaming." Also; I never woke up from any of them. I couldn't wake myself up. These dreams, I'm not going to bother explaining them, but they involved Rima, Amu, myself, and seduction. Yes, I said seduction. It was terrible.

The whole day at school, I couldn't look at Amu or Rima the same way. That had to be one of the worst days of my life. Amu kept asking what it was like to have to be a girl and why I didn't tell her and tons of other questions, and Rima wouldn't speak to me at all. Rima and I mostly avoided each other as much as we could, and I think otherwise things would've been very awkward. I barely made it through the day.

When I first got to school and was standing at my locker, I noticed Amu and Kairi holding hands, walking down the hall. That was quick... he _just_ asked her out... They happily walked right past a very jealous Tadase, who had heard the news of the new couple earlier. Word gets around fast at this school. I could tell by his face he couldn't stand it, it made him sick to his stomach. But honestly, I thought it was a little funny. Okay, I admit it. I thought it was hilarious. Tadase changed from his usual, calm, attitude to being a jealous, wrecked-up mess. It was very odd at first, but I guess it wasn't really all that much of a surprise.

**The Next Day at the Guardian Meeting**

"We need to get start putting up Valentine's day decorations, so once again, we're working in partners!" Tadase announced, still not over the 'Kaimu' situation. "Amu-chan, you'll work with me." As he announced this, she looked at Kairi, Kairi looked at Tadase, and Tadase looked at Amu. All glaring at each other, Tadase wouldn't give in. He was _going_ to be paired with Amu. "Sanjo-kun, you'll be working with Yaya." That leaves... me... "Nagihiko-kun, you'll work with Mashiro-san and... Hikaru and Rikka? I'm sure you'll both be fine working alone together on this one, no?" They nodded, after glaring at each other.

"So..." Rima said once we all got organized and began putting up decorations around the school.

"So..." I said. "This is... awkward."

"Yes, it is."

We worked for the next few minutes in silence, until I spoke up.

"You were jealous of _Amu,_ not _me_?" I asked her, remembering what happened two days earlier.

She glanced away, pretending not to hear me. I waited, not wanting to make her upset again.

"Yes."

"So are you going to answer my other question? Do you... like me... as more than a friend?"

"I'm not sure we're even friend anymore, after everything that happened last week..." She avoided the question slyly.

"Answer the question, Rima." I whispered.

"Yes."

That was it. I hoped like hell she wasn't fucking around again. I've been through enough shit the past few days, I don't need anything else.

"You know I wasn't going to seriously 'crush your hand', right?" I said 'crush your hand' with the little air-quotation-marks, referring to what I told her two days ago.

And for the first time in a long time, she laughed. "I didn't believe you anyway. I just... felt like I owed you some honesty after everything I've put you through the past few days."

Rima finally realized she'd put me through hell and back. Thank God! I laughed with her, as we continued putting up Valentine's decorations.

Valentine's day was three days away and I still, obviously, had no Valentine. But I could change that.

"So, Rima..." I began, looking her in the eye. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"I... uh... yes." She was nervous, but that just made her even more cute.

I think it's official. I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, love Rima Mashiro.

I leaned in, attempting to kiss her, our lips were just an inch away from each other.

"Rima! Nagi! We need some help! X-egg help." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around. Thank you, Amu, for ruining the moment.

* * *

**weeeeeeeeeeee. This chapter was sweet, I think. Well; the ending was.**

**But the next one is... just wait. :3 You'll see. *mwuahahahahah***

**R&R, kthnxbai(:**


	8. Discontinuing?

**Maybe this will make some people happy, maybe others will be pissed. But; I have absolutely NO time to write anymore. Don't get me wrong; I love writing and it's gonna kill me that I let some people down, but I can't keep up this no-updating/publishing trend. So, in other words, I'm discontinuing Mr. Wrong and 10 Things To Do...**

**I'll publish oneshots every now and then, when I have time, but I don't have enough time for the multi-chapter stories anymore. If I can, I'll try to finish the last chapter of Mr. Wrong so I won't leave you guys wondering. (You guys being the readers I still have... 'cause I know I probably lost some due to the delay in updating). But I'm not gonna promise anything... so don't get your hopes up.**

**I'm really sorry about all this, and I know I let you guys down, but maybe this summer I can get things back up and running because with school and EOG's coming and track practices/meets and everything, I have no time. I'm currently working on about three oneshots and, like I said, trying to finish the last chapter of Mr. Wrong... but I'm not even sure how that's gonna come along...**

**Anyway, sorry for the... whatever you wanna call it... I'll try to be more... update-y. o.o; But thanks for hearing me out on this. XD**

**~ YLH.**


End file.
